The Smuggler's Secret
by show-me-your-tardis
Summary: AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? (Written in first person from smuggler!Merlin's perspective)
1. Reluctant Partners in Crime

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

The title may seem weird now, but all will be revealed ;)

This is an AU and it is written from Smuggler!Merlin's perspective, I don't normally like first person in fics, so let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I walked into the cave, and realised instantly, this was going to be different. All of the smugglers were gathered inside. It was the first time I'd seen everyone in this team, if that was even the right word.

There were about twenty people sat there, some were in groups, others were sat alone.

And then I saw him. I sighed through my teeth at the mere sight of his arrogant face. He stroked a hand through his blond hair and laughed loudly with the person next to him. I moved around the edge of the cave, trying to blend into the darkness, and sat as far away from his as possible.

I wondered silently why we'd all been called here. This task was going to be bigger, more planned, than the other's I'd been on. The thought of it filled me with dread, but also sparked excitement inside me. If it was bigger there was more chance of getting caught, I'm not sure why this simultaneously frightened and exhilarated me.

It's all part of the smuggler business, I guess.

Poppy walked in then, her brown hair twisted over one shoulder. Her eyes scanned the room until they met mine. With a small smile she walked forward, owning the room, and sat next to me. I looked up and watched Arthur watch her. Anger burned in my veins, could he be any more obvious?

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because I was jealous Arthur liked Poppy. A lot of the guys in the cave watched her whenever she appeared, but she chose to sit next to me. What annoyed me about Arthur is just the sheer arrogance of his stare.

She seemed to not notice him as she brushed non-existent dirt off her pants.

"Hiya Merlin." She said.

"Hey Poppy. Long time." I replied, looking away from her and towards the ground.

"Yeah. Been over in Camelot." She said.

Her words had the intended effect, my head snapped up, as did others around her.

"Camelot?" I hissed.

"Smuggling a witch out."

"You could have been killed!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. A few people, including that prat Arthur, smirked at my cowardice.

"Me? Killed? Never." She winked.

I didn't get chance to ask for more details before Eldian, the leader of our "team", walked in. He walked with his usual limp, his dark eyes looked fully black in the dimly lit cave. As usual, I tried to keep my eyes off his scar but they were irresistibly drawn to it. The jagged scar curved along his eye socket and down towards his chin, like a backwards question mark.

Rumour has it he got it from a battle with one of Camelot's knights. Others say it was a dragon attack.

Neither of which I believe, he probably did it to himself, to induce fear in others.

"You're wondering why you're all here." He said.

A murmur ran through the cave. Eldian raised one eyebrow and the cave fell into silence once more.

"It's because I've got a challenge for you all. In two months, they'll be an important delivery to Camelot."

I felt my heart jump into my throat.

"I need two people to do it, and two people alone." Eldian's black eyes pierced the crowd, "I need the best. So as such, I've decided to make this a little more interesting."

Eldian paused, we all waited. Then distantly the sound of footsteps came through the cave and Baldwin appeared. I gasped. Others around the cave voiced their anger at his appearance, including Poppy. Baldwin was the leader of our rival smuggling gang. He was Eldian's brother, but it was widely known they didn't get along. Baldwin's team were animals, they'd kill anything to get their job done.

"SILENCE!" Eldian shouted, everyone shut up, "As I was saying. Baldwin's team, and mine, are both in the running for this job. So we've made a deal, the first team of two, from either group, to complete my challenge gets the job."

He paused, before continuing, "I bet you're wondering what's in it for you. Let's just say, this package is for an _important _member of Camelot's court. If you succeed in delivering the package to Camelot, you'll have so much fame and gold, you won't know what to do with it."

At his final words, cheers ran through the crowd, but all that ran through me was a shudder. Something about Eldian's final words made me uncomfortable. It didn't matter though, I knew I wouldn't win, and to be honest, I'm not sure I'd want to. To smuggle something into Camelot, was a death wish.

* * *

There wasn't enough room in our cave for Baldwin's team, so instead we were all gathered in a field. The long grass was high on my waist, and waved gently in the breeze.

"So you all know why you're here." Eldian said, his voice rising.

"The task is to smuggle various items into the kingdom you're assigned to. You may think it sounds easy, but remember there are only two of you. You don't have the safety in numbers. Also not only are you working in two's, you'll be working against other smugglers." Baldwin finished.

Poppy snorted slightly, it was typical of her to not be scared of other smugglers. But I was the smallest. Not in height, but in muscle, I had barely any. I relied on other things besides brute force, but if confronted with other smugglers, I'd hit the ground easily.

"Plus. For extra fun, we'll be picking your teams."

"What!" Arthur shouted.

Eldian narrowed his eyes at him, "Problem?"

"No." Arthur replied quickly.

"So to summarise," Eldian's eyes finally moved away from Arthur's, "There is no way to forfeit this task. You _will_ be partnered with someone you don't know. You _will_ have to smuggle whatever we say, to wherever we say. The fastest and most complete team wins the chance to smuggle into Camelot. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Baldwin and Eldian nodded to each other. Then they started listing off names, forming partners. Poppy was partnered up with a small man called Luka. She frowned at me before walking over to him. I smirked back at her.

Finally Eldian, looked over at me, he seemed to size me up, "Merlin."

Then he scanned the few remaining people, before saying, "Arthur."

We both shouted at the same time, "What!"

"Merlin. Arthur." Eldian repeated tersely, his voice as hard as rock.

Arthur raised his hand.

Eldian sighed and glared at him, "Yes?"

Arthur's hand slackened until it was pointing at me, "Why do I have to work with _him?_"

A few of Arthur's pals snorted.

"That was my question." I replied.

Poppy laughed loudly to show her support, despite the fact that my comment wasn't remotely funny.

"Because." Eldian said, his eyes pierced into each of us, "I. Said. So."

His voice was furious, it froze my beating heart. Eyes wide, I walked quickly over to Arthur and stood a yard away from him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him fold his arms in anger.


	2. Fairweather Enemy

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

We had been walking for ages. The back of my neck was covered in sweat. Thankfully, the sun was setting now, so I wouldn't have to give in and admit how uncomfortable I was. I walked behind Arthur, keeping a large gap between the two of us. Since our complaints about working together, neither of us had said a word.

On both of our backs were bags full of the items we were smuggling. Inside mine was: one bracelet with rat shaped charms, one copper dagger, an obsidian amulet and eleven small bottles of dark red liquid (I didn't want to know what it was exactly.) In Arthur's bag was: a wood flute, a tiny lapis lazuli stone, five platinum throwing knives and a swatch of mouse fur.

This was by far the weirdest combination of items I'd ever smuggled. Usually I was smuggling weapons or food, but now it seemed the items in our possession were going to a witch or wizard. Which was extra dangerous, because magic was outlawed in all of Albion's kingdoms.

The kingdom we were delivering too was the furthest away, entitled Traenol. I hadn't heard much about this kingdom, usually I delivered to the smaller kingdoms around Albion. I only knew it was under the ruling of House Du Lac.

Arthur seemed to know where he was going so I just let him lead. Neither of us wanted to work with each other, so I figured the sooner this was over the better. I hadn't wanted to win before, but now I definitely didn't. To smuggle something into Camelot with Arthur would be my own personal hell.

The sky was on fire now, as the sun got lower. I couldn't help but stare up at it's beauty.

I was so busy watching the sky, that I walked straight into something rock hard and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Are you an idiot?" I heard Arthur ask.

I sat up, rubbing at my head, and glared at him.

"Why did you stop walking?" I asked, it was my fault I walked into him, but I wasn't going to admit that, was I?

"Why did you walk into me? I can't believe I got partnered with you." He complained.

"Yeah, because I'm_ so glad_ to be working with you."

"At least I won't get us killed!" He shouted at me.

"Why did you stop walking?" I sighed, resigning to ignore his comments.

"Because there's a giant gaping hole in the floor." Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I said peeking around him and clambering to my feet.

In front of us was a huge chasm. I couldn't bring myself to look down at the bottom. Arthur shook his head at me and began walking left.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

He stopped, sighed, and turned back to look at me.

"I'm going around the giant hole, so I don't fall down it and die." He said, like he was talking to a child.

He turned back and continued walking. I was tempted to tell him. I really should have told him. But this was much more fun.

I carefully made my way to the right, to the streak of land going across the gap, like a natural made bridge. Obviously Arthur hadn't seen it. I kept my eyes on him, making sure he didn't look back as I crossed it, not bothering to think about how high I was or how deep the gap in the land was.

Finally on the other side, I ran forward until I was parallel to Arthur. He rubbed the sweat off his neck as he continued stomping further away from the bridge.

"So, where are you going again?" I asked, raising my voice so he could still hear me.

"I'm going to find a way across, you idiot." He said, turning to glare at me.

I smirked and watched the realisation spread across his face, followed quickly by a blush.

"How did you..." He started.

"How did I, what?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

He seemed to want to shout at me. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to throw me into the gaping hole because I'd humiliated him. But without me, he wouldn't find the bridge, so he had to be nice.

"How did you get across?" He asked, finally stopping walking.

I grinned.

* * *

"How about here?" I asked.

"No, not enough space for a fire." Arthur answered.

I glared at the back of his head as I followed him, hoping that he could feel the anger in my eyes. He put down everything I said, everywhere I suggested had some problem. Right now, I didn't care where we stopped, I just needed sleep.

It had been dark for a long time and at this rate, the sun would rise before we even had a camp. I stumbled slightly over a log, my legs heavy with fatigue.

"How about there?" I asked, pointing to a clearing on the left.

He briefly glanced over his shoulders at my hand, and followed my finger to the clearing. He scanned it quickly and silently. If he didn't like this one, I'd go and make camp by myself. He was far too finicky.

"Yeah it's about right." He finally said.

I sighed with happiness. I stepped forward and started building a ring of rocks for our campfire. Arthur walked off deeper into the forest to find some logs.

Once I had the fire lit, I could barely keep my eyes open. In my peripheral vision I noticed Arthur watching me, but my head felt too heavy to turn and look at him. I continued watching the flames, pretending I couldn't feel his eyes on me.

"Go to sleep, Merlin." He ordered after a while, his voice rising only a little above the crackling fire.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Stop being stubborn, you being tired won't help. Just go to sleep, I'll keep watch for a bit."

I could've argued, but frankly I didn't really have the energy. I moved so I was lay on my side, facing the flames, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

What felt like minutes (but was probably hours) later, I woke up to the sound of voices. I was tempted to just roll over and ignore them, but warning signals were going off in my head. I sat up, the fire had gone out and the sky was lightening. I couldn't see Arthur anywhere in the clearing. A bolt of anger ran through me.

He was gone. He had left me.

The voices were louder now, coming from the east. I jumped to my feet, feeling the blood rush from my head, and ran behind the nearest tree. I had no idea which way Arthur could've gone, I didn't care either. If he was going to run off and leave me in danger, I didn't want to work with him. Forget winning the chance to smuggle into the most dangerous Kingdom in all of Albion.

I waited, thankful I was thin enough to hide behind a tree.

The voices were right behind me now. They settled and started talking about making a camp for the day, I counted five different voices, at least.

Once I was sure I could move without being caught, I ran as quietly as possible away from the voices. Hoping I'd recognise where I was soon.


	3. Something's Fishy

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I slowed to a walk, my sides aching from running. I approached the mouth of the cave, just as the first drop of rain hit my head. I'd have to wait out the storm here, you'd be an idiot to go out in that.

I entered the cave and stopped short.

Arthur was sat leaning against the cave wall, his mouth hanging open stupidly and his eyes closed. Anger blazed inside me again, I pulled my bag from my back and launched it right at him. It hit him square in the stomach. There was a smash, as one of the bottles broke in the bag, and Arthur jumped up, yanking a knife from his belt. His sleepy eyes trying to find the attacker. His eyes narrowed when they met mine and a smirk played on his lips.

"Hello, Merlin." He said, replacing the knife in his belt.

"YOU LEFT ME!" I shouted, it echoed satisfyingly around the cave.

"You look okay to me." He shrugged.

"No thanks to you." I growled.

He shrugged again and kicked my bag back towards me, "You smashed one."

"Who cares if I smashed one!" I shouted again, "You left me to die."

"Let's get something straight, Merlin." He said, the smile falling from his lips, "We aren't friends. We aren't _anything_. I don't care whether you live or not. All I care about is getting this stupid task over and done with. I don't want to win. I just want to go back to smuggling my way."

The rain was coming down heavier now. We continued to glare at each other as the lightning lit up the cave, and thunder boomed overhead. I had never been so angry in all my life. I knew he didn't like me, but to leave me to die was just cowardly. I picked my bag off the floor and walked back to the cave opening.

"Where are you going?" He said through a sigh.

"I'm not staying here with you." I replied, spinning to face him, "You might stab me in my sleep."

"Merlin, you can't go out there. You'll freeze to death."

"I thought you didn't care if I died?" I snapped.

He clenched his jaw, "Do whatever you want."

I turned and faced the rain. I couldn't bring myself to step out though, Arthur was right, I would freeze to death. Angrily I threw myself down and leaned against the cave wall, glaring out into the rain.

I ignored the smirk on Arthur's face.

* * *

My stomach growled angrily as I watched the rain. It didn't show any signs of stopping and I'd been staring for longer than I could remember.

Arthur had drifted in and out of sleep, announcing each sleep with a loud series of snoring. Now, however, he sat opposite me staring out at the rain, chewing on his lip. We were both hungry, but it was like a game, I knew whoever admitted to being hungry, would have to go get food.

If Arthur went he'd only get food for himself.

If I went, I'd get soaked through.

I couldn't win really.

"Right I'm going to get some foo-"

"FINALLY!" Arthur shouted rolling his head back against the wall.

"Bite me." I said as I stepped out into the heavy rain.

"I would've had to, if you had waited any longer!" He called after me.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" A man's voice floated to me on the rain.

I gripped the branch I was sat on and pulled my hand away from the bird's nest (it was empty anyway). Carefully, I leant over the edge and watched two figures come into view. I couldn't get a good look at their faces because of the leaves, but that also meant I was safely hidden.

"Yes. We just need to find him now." I recognised that voice, Eldian. Why was Eldian in this part of the forest?

I assumed the other man was Baldwin. Which confused me even more. Why were Eldian and Baldwin, the leaders of two rival gangs, walking together in the forest?

"Exactly. He could be anywhere. _He could know_."

"When did you become such a coward, Baldwin?"

The rain was loud, and as they passed my tree I could no longer hear what they were saying.

I clambered down the tree quickly and ran off in the other direction. Trying to make sense of Eldian and Baldwin's words, I found a stream. All thoughts of Eldian and Baldwin's appearance disappeared as I saw the large fish swimming against the rushing water. Fish sounded good right about now.

I muttered the spell and two large fish jumped from the stream and onto the ground next to me. I gathered them both up and ran back to the cave, keeping my eye out for any danger.

* * *

I made it back to the cave, having completely forgotten about Eldian and Baldwin. Water dripped off me and formed a puddle at my feet. Arthur plastered his usual smirk on his face. He had a fire prepared already and I walked over to it. I cooked the fish on some sticks, while trying to dry myself. As usual, Arthur didn't make a move to help.

I handed Arthur his cooked fish skewer and he grimaced.

"Problem?" I asked, taking a bite into the fish.

The taste was awful. I tried to keep the disgust off my face as I swallowed the slimy fish. I almost threw up on the second bite, but Arthur still hadn't tried it, I needed to see him suffer. Watching me take my third bite, he brought the fish up to his mouth. He sniffed it, grimaced and took a bite. The horror on his face made me laugh loudly.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not getting anything else, so you might as well..." I gestured from the fish to his mouth.

He frowned at the fish and shut his eyes, before taking another bite.

"I hate you." He whispered as he swallowed.

"I don't care." I replied, tossing my empty skewer outside the cave.


	4. Rain and Mud

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It had rained for three days.

Each day I ventured out into the icy sheet of rain and returned with two horrible, slimy fish.

I couldn't bear it. The cave was stuffy and uncomfortable. My clothes stuck to my skin, wet with rain. If I had to eat fish one more time, I'd throw up. Arthur's already short temper had shortened considerably, as had mine. We were now snapping at each other at the slightest provocation. Everything he did infuriated me. The way he heaved at the fish. The way he ran his hand through his hair constantly. The mumbling in his sleep. Even his breathing grated on my nerves.

There were times when I could tell he felt the same, times when his hands would jump towards me – as though to hit me – before dropping away.

The rain had to stop.

Or who knows what would happen.

* * *

I woke to silence. My first thought was that I was deaf.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my stomach. The jagged parts of the floor dug into me. I looked out the cave opening with my chin resting on the stone. The ground was wet with rain and slick with mud, but finally, the sky had closed. It was full of cloud; white, rain-free cloud. I could have sung with joy.

I looked around the cave briefly and acknowledged Arthur's absence. It didn't surprise me he was gone, I would've left him too.

Yawning, I moved so my forehead was against the cold stone, my arms extended out of the cave, resting on some moss. Birds were singing, there was a light soft breeze on my hands and a weird squelching sound.

My eyebrows drew together as I tried to work out what that rhythmic squelching sound was.

"Wakey, wakey." Arthur said as his footsteps clacked on the rock.

I grumbled. The squelching had been Arthur walking through the mud.

"Come on, Merlin. I got you breakfast, the least you could do is sit up."

I did sit up, and stared at him. He got me breakfast? Why did Arthur get me breakfast?

"You got breakfast?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the rabbit hanging from his belt.

He sat down near the fire and pulled the rabbit free. He had left a trail of muddy, swampy footsteps from outside. I would have complained except we didn't have to stay here any longer _and_ he had gotten me breakfast.

"Yes." He replied, holding the rabbit meat above the fire with an intricate series of sticks.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I just thought..." He paused while he pulled out some vegetables (three carrot, two potatoes), "I owed you for the fish. I figured one good meal was equal to four terrible portions of fish." He looked up and winked at me.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and forced it down. I shuffled forward on my knees and watched him cut the carrot, with one of the throwing knives we were supposed to be smuggling. He looked up and saw me staring.

He shrugged, "You already smashed one of the bottles, it's not like we're going to win now."

I smiled. He was acting weird - nice. Maybe the lack of rain had lightened his mood.

I took the knife from his hands, ignoring the prickle of electricity in my fingers when they touched his skin, and continued chopping the carrot. He returned to the rabbit on the fire.

Once we had cut and cooked all the vegetables and the rabbit, we ate in silence. I watched him lick his fingers when he was done and stand up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

He raised one eyebrow, "To finish the job, you idiot."

He turned and walked off without looking back. I sighed. Back to normal, I guess.

* * *

"We have to go through that?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"That?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Don't be such a girl." Arthur said.

He took a step back, and in one swift motion jumped into the waist deep swamp. I flung my arms up to protect my face from splatter.

"Are you coming?" He asked, as he began wading through the mud.

I sighed. The swamp went on for as far as I could see. Just standing here, the smell was horrific. I cringed back. By now Arthur was quite far away from me, if I waited any longer I wouldn't be able to see him.

I held my breath and stepped out onto the mud. The second my foot met the the top of the mud, it sunk straight down. The mud was sticking to my foot and slowly dragging it down.

I placed my other foot onto the mud to balance myself and that too got dragged down. It sucked and squeezed me down until I was waist deep. I kept my hands above my head as I forced my legs to move forward. It was so hard.

My feet couldn't grasp anything and the mud didn't move as I tried to force my legs forward. Then I remembered, I have magic. Arthur wouldn't be able to tell.

I quickly checked where Arthur was, and whispered the spell. The gold lined my eyes and suddenly the mud around me became liquid, it wasn't easy to walk in but it was easi_er. _

I caught up to Arthur relatively fast and he looked at me. Mud was splattered across his face and right about now, he was probably regretting that jump. His eyebrows pulled together as he saw how quickly I had caught up to him.

"How did you-"

"I saw Eldian and Baldwin the other day." I said in an attempt to change the topic.

Thankfully it worked, "What were they doing out here?"

He lost his balance for a brief moment, but quickly caught himself before he fell under.

"I don't know. They were looking for someone. Probably some rival smuggler or something." I shrugged, focusing on dodging a rock in front of me.

"Looking for someone?" Arthur asked, his voice sounded different.

I looked over and saw his face had darkened. I stopped walking.

"Arthur, what's-"

He cut me off smoothly, "Come on, we're almost there."

He pushed passed me, but I couldn't get the look of his face out of my mind. Something was obviously wrong, he was hiding something.

Before I could contemplate this too much, something smacked into my face. I cringed as it slowly trailed down my face. I reached up and wiped the mud off my face.

"Come on!" Arthur shouted, the biggest grin ever on his face.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted, I scooped a handful of mud and launched it back at him, but he dodged it.

He made running movements, but he didn't get very far. Luckily, I was still walking in something similar to water and I caught up to him quickly. A large glop of mud hit him square in the back of his head, dyeing his hair a dirty brown. I couldn't contain my laughter as he turned to glare at me.


	5. The Chase

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Getting out of the mud was even harder than getting in. Arthur had the upper body strength to heave himself out, but I didn't.

The spell had faded and I was back to standing in thick mud. I had my arms on solid ground, every time I tried to heave myself out of the mud, it stuck to my legs even more and just dragged me back in. Arthur was stood over me, not bothering to help.

Each time I slipped back into the mud, he laughed a short laugh and I glared at him some more. I wouldn't ask for his help. I could do this.

I gripped the grass with my hands, braced my armpits against the edge of the solid ground, and heaved. I kicked my legs out and felt the mud relinquish me a bit. I kicked harder and harder, until finally, I was free. I flopped onto the grass like a fish and caught my breath. Arthur crouched above me, his face directly above mine.

"Having trouble?" He asked, pouting.

"Shut up." I panted.

"Come on, we'll make camp." Arthur said, yanking me to my feet.

* * *

Arthur cracked his neck and stretched his arms behind his head. I emptied the rest of my water skin into my mouth. I could feel Arthur watching me again as I warmed my hands on the fire.

"So what's with you and Poppy?" Arthur asked.

I sat back on my heels and pulled my hands away from the fire. I had been waiting for this, most people only spoke to me to talk about Poppy. I didn't blame them, she was incredible.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What's the deal. Are you two..." He trailed off.

When I looked over at him, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I dropped my eyes and tried not to act flustered. He got up, stretched his arms and moved next to me.

"She's er... Yeah she's great."

I could feel Arthur's eyes on me, pinning me in place.

"But we're not... We're just friends." I finished, my eyes on the floor.

Arthur didn't say anything for a long time, I thought he might have dropped the conversation. I lowered myself until I was lay on my back, watching the stars appear slowly in the sky.

"How?"

"What?" I asked, biting my lip.

"How are you two not..."

I tilted my head to look at him, he was leaning against a tree, staring at me from under his long eyelashes.

"We're just... Not. I don't know." I said, stumbling over my words.

I watched the corners of his lips turn upwards as he looked away from me. I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Who do you think Eldian is looking for?"

Arthur's smile faded instantly. He didn't return his gaze to mine, he just stared angrily at a tree ahead of him.

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?" I asked, pushing myself upwards, "You seem angry."

"Drop it, Merlin." He said tersely.

I bristled, he had no right to order me around.

"No! You're hiding something!" I said, my voice rising in anger.

"Merlin." He warned.

"Just tell me! You can trust me."

"I said drop it, Merlin!" He exclaimed, his eyes darted back to mine.

"But-"

"NO!" He shouted, jumping to his feet, "No, Merlin!"

Before I could argue, he marched off into the forest.

"Arthur!" I called out but he didn't return.

He was hiding something; something big. It had something to do with Eldian.

Him walking around the forest, alone, in the dark, was probably not the safest thing ever. There was nothing I could do though, I had fooled myself into thinking we were friends. When he had told me right from the start we weren't friends, we were just doing a job together.

I shrugged. If he wanted to be a baby, let him.

* * *

I woke up to a frantic shaking. A groan escaped my lips but I refused to open my eyes.

"Come on, Merlin. We have to go." A panicked voice hissed.

It was a little while before my brain processed that the voice was Arthur's. I opened my eyes slowly, and stared up at him. Stars twinkled above his head. His face was pale and there was panic in his eyes.

"Come on, get up. Don't make me leave you!" He hissed, pulling me to my feet.

My body felt heavy and I couldn't get my balance as he dragged me along. I tripped over everything, even more than usual. He dragged me along behind him quickly, running from some unseen danger.

"Arthur, what's-"

"No time to explain, just hurry."

I yanked my hand away from his grip.

"No Arthur! You're hiding something and I want to know what it is."

He turned back to look at me, his eyes darting all around the forest before landing on mine.

"I can't. Just come on." He reached out for my arm again, but I yanked back, losing my balance and landing with a thud.

Anger flashed across his face, quickly replaced by more panic.

"Come on, Merlin! Don't be stubborn-"

He didn't get to finish before a loud voice shouted, "OVER THERE!"

I recognised that voice. Eldian. I clambered up, using a tree to get my balance.

"Eldian?" I asked, panic rising up in me.

Eldian was following us. Arthur was running from Eldian. Something seriously wrong was going on here.

Arthur looked stressed, he looked to be struggling with something. His eyes were quickly passing between me and where Eldian's voice had been. He stepped forward and grabbed my hand, this time I didn't flinch, as he dragged me to my feet and continued pulling me along.

"Arthur, please tell me what's going on."

He didn't reply. He just kept pulling me along, his feet silent and careful, my feet loud and thumping. I couldn't see where we were going, it was so dark. Every now and then a tree would loom up in front of me and I'd stumble to the side, Arthur's hand the only thing keeping me steady.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

Arthur didn't reply again. Either he didn't hear me or he didn't have any idea where he was going.

I looked around, trying to see what path we were on, but I couldn't make sense of the area. I could hear my own footsteps and some others. I wanted to believe they were Arthur's, I really did, but it didn't make sense. He was so sure on his feet, plus I'm fairly certain he wasn't running.

While I was busy thinking about this, and trying to get my heart to slow down, Arthur made a sharp right turn. I was dragged along and my foot got caught under a root. Pain stabbed my ankle and I fell, smacking my head on the ground. The taste of blood filled my mouth.


	6. Wood For The Fire

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

Chapter Six, AKA Merlin has bad instincts.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Just go." I hissed.

I sat back and pulled my knee to my chest, my ankle already felt swollen. There was no way I could escape now.

"They might not notice me, just go!" I commanded, when he hesitated.

I could see it in his eyes, in the shuffle of his feet. He wanted to leave me. I didn't expect him to stay, not even a little bit.

Which was why, when he helped my to my feet, I couldn't get my legs to move. My ankle was on fire anyway, and merely putting weight on it made me want to cry out in pain.

He grabbed my arm and began pulling on me, but I collapsed against the tree again.

"I can't, Arthur." I said lifting my foot off the ground, tears blurring my vision.

The footsteps were louder now, I could see the glow of fire coming through the forest. It would be minutes before they got here.

Sighing, he glanced quickly at the approaching gang, and lifted me into his arms.

"Arthur, what are you-"

He interrupted, "Shut up. Not a word, not one single word."

I clamped my mouth shut. As he ran through the forest, ducking and weaving past low hanging branches, I wrapped my arms around his neck so I didn't fall. I could see his pulse in his neck, his mouth held shut with concentration. His eyes were focused straight ahead, seeing some invisible goal.

He had one hand hooked underneath my legs and the other across my shoulders, his touch burnt through my clothes. I could feel him breathing heavily as he carried me. He didn't look down at me once, as he carried me, like he was trying to forget he was carrying me through the forest.

It was an uncomfortable experience for both of us.

* * *

"You saved my life." I whispered.

"I already regret it." Arthur whispered back, his eyes closed.

"You didn't have to."

"I know."

I could sense he didn't want to talk. I should leave it, I knew I should. But I just couldn't. After everything that had happened, and now that we were hidden in yet another cave, I had to know.

"Why was Eldian after you?"

Arthur sighed through his clenched teeth. I glanced outside, the sky was lighter than inside the cave, but not by much.

"How do you know he was after me?"

"Well, he wasn't after me. And usually, people don't run unless they're the ones being chased."

He didn't reply, probably pretending to be asleep. I stared at him, watching his chest rise and fall. He seemed so calm, considering.

A short, obviously fake, snore came from him.

"Arthur, you just carried me-"

"I _said _not a word." Arthur answered opening his eyes to glare at me.

I smiled back at him, "So you're not asleep."

He wiped a hand across his forehead.

It was only when I moved to use it as a pillow that I realised I no longer had my bag. I shrugged, this whole job was a lie anyway. Arthur still had his, which made sense since his had weapons in it.

I scratched my head absentmindedly and watched him. He seemed to be going through some internal dilemma. He glanced at me before his eyes darted away again.

"It's my father." He said.

"Your father?" I couldn't stop the words.

"My father. He's looking for me."

I waited for him to continue.

"My father is..." He took a deep breath, like the following words would cause him physical pain, "The King of Camelot."

I opened and closed my mouth. Did he just say...

His father is Uther Pendragon.

Now I thought about it, it was like puzzle pieces falling into place. Uther had an estranged son. An estranged son named Arthur.

I had never thought about it before, because if you ran from home you wouldn't keep the same name. You wouldn't be that stupid, would you?

I continued looking at Arthur. Seeing him in a new light. I had spent the last week or so, with the Heir to Camelot's throne. My heart was in my throat, threatening to choke me. I could've been caught. The magic in the swamp, I could have been caught. I could've been executed...

"How?" I croaked out, my voice suddenly lost to me.

"What?" He asked.

"How? How is your father the King of Camelot?" I asked.

"Really, Merlin?" Arthur said, a small smile appeared on his face, but it didn't affect the sadness in his eyes, "Has no one had the talk with you yet?"

I glared at him, "I didn't mean... I mean I know _how. _I just mean... _How. _If you're the heir to the throne, how come you're here?"

"My father wanted me to be something I'm not."

"And that is?"

"A killer."

I gulped. Uther was the most horrible person I'd ever heard of. He was the reason I barely took a step into Camelot. All the people with magic he'd killed...

And I was with his son.

If I was caught with his son, I'd be killed.

I helped myself up using the wall, pain shot through my ankle, but I ignored it. I couldn't think straight, Arthur Pendragon was sat so close to me I could hear his breathing. I could pratically hear the fire around the stake. I had to go, I couldn't stay with him, I'd be killed.

Arthur watched me with sad eyes. Sad eyes that looked so fake to me. They hid a burning hatred for my kind.

"I have to go." I said, leaning heavily against the wall.

Arthur stood up too, I froze.

He took three careful steps until he was stood between me and the exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

The light from outside was behind him now, hiding his eyes in shadow. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Just to..." I couldn't think of an excuse, my mind had gone blank.

All I could see was fire, and burning, and a jeering crowd. He'd kill me if he knew.

"Let me pass." I said.

_He'd kill me if he knew._

I had intended it to sound powerful, scary, but it came out weak. Like a child.

"Merlin, it's not safe out there." His voice was soft, it didn't make sense.

He took a step forward, angling so the light fell back on his face. He wasn't angry. He wasn't stepping forward to attack me.

Confusingly, he seemed worried. His hands reaching forward to steady me, I gasped when they touched my shoulders. His fingertips brushed my neck, he could probably feel my racing pulse. I tried to will it to slow down.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice rising.

He seemed scared, but that didn't make sense. Why would he be scared?

"N-nothing." I stammered, "It's just I-"

"You can't leave. It's not safe, you'll be killed." He said, shaking me slightly.

"Why do you-"

I didn't get to finish. My heart sped up and I felt like I would suffocate.

But in a good way.

His lips pressed against mine, so soft and warm. I continued gripping the wall for support, only now, it was because my knees were weak.

He pulled away slightly. I stared at his lips, unable to pull my eyes away.

He kissed me. Arthur Pendragon had kissed me. I had had my lips against his. None of this made sense. My head was full of smoke and cloud, I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Sorry." He breathed, his voice no louder than a whisper.

I still couldn't look away from those lips. Perfectly shaped and pink with pressure.

"I should..." I paused for breath, "I should go get some wood for a fire."

I pushed away from the wall, ignoring the burning pain in my ankle, and walked out of the cave in a daze. I had to go, I had to breath, I had to...

* * *

_I should go get some wood. _

_I should go get some wood. _

God, I could just punch myself in the face.

He kissed me and my first words were, _I should go get some wood. _

I'm a moron.

I kicked at the ground as I kept walking.


	7. Realisation

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

Come on guys, throw me some reviews. I love your favourites/follows but reviews are nicer.

Pretty pretty please.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The sun was covered in cloud, by the time I found my way back. I don't know how I recognised the cave, considering I'd never seen it in light and I hadn't walked to it myself.

I limped – because now the pain in my ankle was unbearable – into the cave. I heard a whistling, and Arthur looked up as I walked in. I lowered myself carefully using the wall and dropped my face to my hands.

"Where's the wood?" Arthur asked.

"The what?" I asked, feeling too nervous to meet his eyes.

"The wood. You said you were going to get wood for the fire." Arthur said, I could hear the smirk on his lips.

"I-"

"You were gone all night, and you still return with no wood? You are useless."

I finally looked up at him, glaring. He met my eyes and smiled.

"You seem pretty red, Merlin. Are you okay?" He teased.

"Shut up." I said.

He continued whistling some song I'd never heard before. I kicked a rock on the floor and watched it bounce against the wall.

"So you're Uther's son." I said, after a long silence.

"Yes." Arthur replied shortly.

I glanced at him, he was inspecting one of the throwing knives and balancing it in his hand. He didn't seem angry but I could hear it in his voice.

"And you left." I said.

"Yes."

"And now Eldian is hunting you down."

Arthur sighed and placed the knife down. He continued to stare at the knife as he spoke.

"Is there any point to this summary?" He asked.

I swallowed and watched him.

"Why did you leave?" I asked timidly.

It'd been bugging me. Once I got over the initial terror of the name Pendragon, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Yes, his father wanted him to be a killer, but all that luxury, all that power, he could have said no. His father would've understood, wouldn't he?

It didn't make sense for him to become a smuggler.

"I told you." He replied.

"It doesn't make sense."

"It's not important, all that matters is-"

"It is important though!" I interrupted, "Why would you leave all that behind?"

"It's not as great as you might think." He started, biting his lower lip, "My father... He is not a good man, as you might expect. He is an even worse father. He blamed me. My mother, she..."

He trailed off, but I didn't need him to continue. Arthur's mother had died days after he was born, something to do with magic. No one's fault.

But apparently Uther blamed Arthur.

"I've always thought I was worthless." Arthur whispered, I could barely hear him.

His eyes stared unseeingly at the floor, "Because, if your father thinks you're worthless. You must be. Right?"

He laughed a short humourless laugh. I didn't have a reply. It all made sense now.

* * *

"I thought you liked Poppy." I blurted out.

My hands flew up and smacked against my mouth. I hadn't intended to say that. I didn't even know I'd been thinking it. I wanted to know when he left, more about Camelot. But there it was, the words floating in the air, taunting me.

Arthur looked up, his mouth open slightly. His blue eyes seeming to see right through me.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

We had been sat in silence for a long time. Neither of us had anything to say after Arthur's confession.

"Nevermind. Doesn't matter." I said a little too fast.

"I don't like Poppy. Why would you say that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The way you always watch her. It's obvious."

Arthur laughed loudly, throwing his head back. I wasn't expecting that. I felt myself smile along with him.

"I'm not watching _her_, you idiot!" He laughed.

"What?"

"It's you! I can't believe you thought..." He trailed off, overtaken by another bout of laughter.

When he finally had control of himself, wiping a tear out of his eye, he said, "It's you. It's you I'm watching. If I was ever watching her, it was because I was jealous of her!"

I shook my head, "But you asked if I was with her."

"Yes. Exactly."

"But." And then it hit me. He'd wanted to know if I was with her because he was jealous. Not jealous of me being close to her, but jealous of her being close to me. I had it all wrong. It was me he liked, not her.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Arthur smiled as he watched me struggle for words.

"I mean, come_ on_ Merlin! I kissed you yesterday! I obviously like you, are you really that blind?" He continued laughing.

He got up, gripping his sides, and sat next to me. Still laughing to himself he gently pulled my leg straight.

"How's you ankle?" He asked.

I didn't answer, I was still in shock, he pulled my pants leg up slightly and pressed two fingers to my ankle. I flinched and hissed through my teeth.

"You've sprained it, we'll have to stay here for a bit until it's healed."

"And then what?" I asked.

He pushed his bag under my leg, keeping it elevated. He lowered my leg down and sat back next to me.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I guess we'll have to come up with a plan."

He rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. I looked away, I didn't know how to react. He was a Prince afterall, how was I supposed to comfort a Prince?

I reached out and placed one hand on his shoulder, I could feel his skin through his shirt. He opened his eyes and those blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark of the cave.

I expected him to look confused, or laugh at me, or pull away. He didn't though. He just stayed looking at me, so close we were breathing the same air.

His tongue darted out and moistened his lips.

I caught myself staring at his mouth and looked away, blushing. My hand falling from his shoulder. I saw his hand reach out, felt his fingertips lightly turn my face back to his.

And then his lips were on mine again. I forgot how to breath, I forgot where we were, I just focused on his lips on mine. The gentle pressure causing my heart to beat louder, so loud I was sure he could hear it.

His fingers followed a trail softly down my jaw, down my neck, into the dip between my collarbones, before falling away.

I pulled away from him, trying to catch my breath. His eyes were lit up, his lips were red. I bit my lip and he smiled at me.

"Merlin." He breathed.

My mouth found it's way back to his, without me telling it to. This time, I remembered to breath so I didn't have to pull away. It was different now, harder, more panicked. I didn't remember how we started kissing, but I knew I didn't care.

My hands were in his hair now and his hands were on my waist. I shifted my leg over his lap – ignoring the stab of pain - and he pulled me closer to his chest. So close I could feel his heartbeat, it was almost as fast as mine, almost.

The air in the cave was heavy with our breath and the wall was cold as I braced one hand on it. His hands were under my tunic, warm against my skin. One of his legs bent upwards and I was knocked slightly closer to him, closer than I thought was possible. A small moan escaped my lips, I blushed, if Arthur noticed he didn't react.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated, his lips leaving mine.

My hand left the cave wall and gripped a handful of his shirt, bunching it up.

"Arthur." I sighed back.

I pushed my lips against his, trailing my tongue across his bottom lip. His hands moved from my waist to my shoulders. He pushed me back slightly. I reluctantly sat back and tried to hide the hurt on my face.

"What?" I asked.

_Why do I always sound so pathetic? _

"I have something to tell you." He said.

His lips were pink, and his cheeks were flushed. I probably looked similar – only less... Perfect. I removed my leg and sat back in my place. Without looking at Arthur, I placed my ankle back on his bag.

"You don't have to say it, I get it." I muttered.

"No, Merlin. You don't understand."

"Just don't." I threw my head back, leaning against the cave wall.

The word pathetic was ringing in my head. In my peripheral vision I saw Arthur's hands reach out for me, he dropped them before they touched me.

"It's not you, it's-"

I snorted, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Are you really going to say that to me?" I turned to look at him, "_It's not you, it's me._"

His mouth hung open, like he wanted to keep speaking but couldn't.

"Look, I'll leave by tomorrow morning. And you can keep running alone, doing whatever it is runaway Princes do. Just... Don't bother, okay?" I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

He nodded slowly, his mouth finally closed.


	8. Even More Running

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

I stopped in my tracks. I was just about to leave the cave and pretend I had a plan. I just had to get away from Arthur, but there was something stopping me.

There was a loud beating in my ears. Arthur watched me from the back of the cave, unmoving. If he knew about the pain in my chest, he didn't care.

"What?" He asked.

"Arthur." I said, my voice was barely a croak.

I felt him stand behind me. He was so close to me I could hear him breathing. I heard his breath catch in his throat when he saw what I was looking at.

People. A hell of a lot of them.

Baldwin waved happily at us. A few laughs spread through the crowd.

They had found us, they were going to take him - take him back to Camelot. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed hard.

* * *

I had let him go. I brought a handful of water up to my face and thought back to what had happened in the cave. I could see Arthur running from a huge crowd, hear his voice shout _run Merlin _in my head.

Then I was running. In the opposite direction. Away from Arthur.

A short, choking sound came out of my throat. I closed my eyes and felt tears trail down my face. How could I have been so stupid. How could I have been so cowardly. I wiped at my tears angrily, I was being pathetic. I smacked at my reflection in the river, and stood up.

I turned around abruptly, mentally planning how to save Arthur, when I saw Poppy. Her eyes were wide as she leaned out of the forest.

"Hey." She said, doing a small wave.

"Hi." I said, rubbing again at my eyes, hoping they weren't as red as they felt.

She walked forward slowly, looking at me in a weird way. Like I was a dog and she was a fox. There was a snapping sound from the forest, my head turned to look at it, but hers remained the same. A small voice, that sounded remarkably like Arthur, told me it was a trap. I should run.

"How are you, Merlin?" She asked.

Her voice was different, it wasn't loud and happy, it was quiet and calm. She was acting like I was insane.

"I've been better." I admitted.

She bit her lip. A thoroughly un-Poppy-like gesture.

"What's up, Poppy?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin." She wringed her hands.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"We have to take him."

Everything went silent, all I could hear was her voice. My vision clouded until I could only see her.

"Think of the money we'll have. Me and you, we can stop smuggling, go on adventures. _Legal_ adventures, where we aren't hunted." She stepped closer to me, her face was hopeful.

"I don't understand." I said.

"We partnered him up with you, because we know you don't like him." She smiled, but added as an afterthought, "Also, you're weak. We could easily overpower you."

Ignoring the insult, I asked, "You keep saying we. Who's we?"

"The smugglers. All of us. Eldian found out who he was from the posters, he formed the plan. He's the Prince of Camelot, Merlin! Uther is offering enough gold that we could all easily retire!" She was ecstatic now, practically jumping up and down.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone had been conspiring against Arthur, against me. No one had involved me in this plan.

"We hadn't expected you to become so attached."

She reached out but I stepped back. Luckily the pain in my ankle had dulled to a throb, so I didn't fall.

"I hope you'll forgive me."

Poppy seemed genuinely worried. She thought I would dump her for him. She thought I wouldn't be able to understand why she did it. I knew she did it for us, because I'm her friend; because I was never made for the smuggling business.

I smiled at her.

"You're an idiot." I said, still smiling.

She smiled back, a laugh lilted out, "We'll share the gold. Me and you. Just tell me where he is."

Another snap came from the forest.

"There is no gold." I whispered as gently as possible, "If you think Uther Pendragon is going to reward smugglers, you're stupider than I thought."

Her smile disappeared, it turned into a pout.

"What?" She asked, visibly hurt.

"There's no gold to share. I want nothing to do with you. You're taking Arthur back to abuse and pain."

"Abuse and pain?" She asked loudly, anger replaced her hurt, "More like luxury and a home! More than any of us have ever had! That arrogant bastard doesn't deserve the things he has. You're ditching me – the only person who even bothered to look at you – for _him_? He'd sell you out in a heartbeat."

"Like you did?" I asked, my voice rising to meet hers.

"You have one more chance, Merlin. I'm warning you." She growled.

"Bite me." I snapped.

More people stepped out of the forest now. Some smugglers I recognised, others I didn't. Eldian was among them, smirking. I took a step back out of instinct. They all held large, glaring weapons. Poppy pulled out a knife from her boot. I watched silently.

"You're really going to attack me?" I asked of her.

"It's safe to say we're no longer friends. You picked him." She shrugged.

She was right. We were no longer friends. I shrugged too.

I threw my hand up towards her, no need for a spell, the magic was as ready as I was. She shot backwards through the air, landing with a thud. There was a pause. Everyone at the edge of the forest stared at me, unsure of what to do next. I froze too, my feet felt sewn to the ground. I had attacked Poppy.

Once my only friend. I had attacked her. For him.

I was probably making the biggest mistake of my life.

But I was already in it now.

I turned on my heels and ran, it was a few seconds before I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me. Thankfully my thin frame meant I was faster than them. I weaved through the trees, watching the ground for tree roots. My ankle burned with every step, it throbbed in protest.

I may have been faster but they were more confident on the ground. I could feel the gap between us closing. All I could see was gold as I tried desperately to slow them down. The magic was pouring through my veins, I could feel the power in my fingertips.

An arrow pierced the tree next to me, level with my head. My heart stuttered, I didn't stop running. Adrenaline filled my body, making the pain in my ankle disappear. The second I calmed down it would return with a vengeance, I dreaded that moment.

Suddenly, I recognised where we were. Somehow we had ran back to the chasm. The chasm Arthur and I had first seen. I saw it loom in the distance. I was sure we hadn't run that far, but here it was, blocking my path. I curved, running towards the left, trying to remember where the bridge was.

What side of the chasm was I on? Which way was the bridge again?

My legs felt unstable and I knew any minute now, I'd have to stop. My lungs felt like they'd shrunk and every breath was a desperate gasp for air. Running parallel to the chasm, I knew it was over. There was no bridge, I had gone the wrong way. It was too late to turn back, and frankly, I was too tired to think of another exit.

I collapsed to the ground, tucking my legs into my chest. The ground echoed with their footsteps. I held my breath and waited for them to kill me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a warlock on our hands." Eldian's voice rang out.

The adrenaline had faded and the ache in my ankle was returning.

_Please don't make me stand_, I begged silently, _Just kill me where I lie. _

"Get 'im." Eldian commanded.

Rough, calloused hands yanked at my shoulder. I was roughly dragged to my feet. As soon my weight rested on my ankle, it gave way beneath me, my knees hit the ground hard.

"Get up." A harsh voice demanded of me.

A foot kicked into my leg.

"I can't." I muttered.

I heard Eldian sigh. There were footsteps and then his feet appeared in front of my knees. I couldn't bring my head up to look at him.

"Aren't you pathetic?" He laughed.

I would've agreed with him, if I had the ability to speak.

"Tie him up, we'll hand him in too."


	9. Caged and Condemned

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Bruised, bloody and in a lot of pain, I was flung into a cage. I had seen cages like this before, when witch-finders would parade witches and warlocks around before taking them to be executed. I shuddered.

The hard wooden floor was covered with a thin layer of hay, it didn't soften the blow when my face hit the floor. My hands were still tied in front of me so I couldn't move. I just lay with my face pressed against the bottom of the cage as the doors were shut behind me.

There was a creak and the sound of loud voices, as the cart was dragged towards Camelot. Several groups of smugglers ran off in different directions, on the hunt for Arthur. While a small group of smugglers I couldn't see, remained to pull the cart.

I struggled to roll over onto my back. I heaved myself into a sitting position and breathed out heavily. The magic binding chains around my wrist, clinked against the ground. I wondered where they had gotten magic binding chains from, but it didn't really matter that much.

I watched the forest pass by the cage and thought of Arthur. At least he was safe for now.

* * *

He wasn't safe for long though.

The sky was cloudy when the carriage stopped, it was maybe mid-afternoon. It was hard to tell.

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. Arthur was thrown in a lot more roughly than I was. He coughed and choked as the door was slammed and locked behind him. I didn't move as he dragged himself to sit up.

I gasped when I saw his face. There was a huge purple bruise around one eye, that same eye was bloodshot. A cut broke his bottom lip and small beads of blood appeared when he smiled at me. A worrying amount of blood soaked through the fabric of his shirt; and he flinched when he moved his shoulder.

"Let me see." I said.

He twisted his head to the side as I scooted forward. From this angle all I could see was blood staining his shirt.

My hands were still bound, unlike his, but I managed to shift his tunic out of the way. I was tempted to wrap the fabric around my fist, pull him towards me and kiss him, hard, but I didn't.

I was simultaneously furious at him for getting caught, and hopelessly devoted to saving him. If that was even possible.

"It's shallow. They weren't trying to kill you, at least." I reported.

He shrugged his shoulder, letting the fabric fall over the wound.

"Heaven forbid they kill their prize." He muttered darkly.

I shifted back to my place and planted my eyes back on the passing trees.

"Why are you here, Merlin?" He asked, sighing loudly.

"I..." I paused.

If I told him I had magic, would he still like me? Would he still trust me?

Probably not.

He may have run away from Uther, but it would take years to change the ideas he put in his head. He could have me executed when we got to Camelot.

"I'm here as bait." I lied, "Bait for you."

Guilt filled my chest as soon as the words were out.

"I'm sorry. I dragged you into this, I should've given myself up." He replied, he looked like he wanted to punch himself in the face.

The guilt became an ache, filling my body. I clasped my hands to stop them shaking. I had to tell him. I would tell him.

Just not yet.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

His eyes darted away from my face, and I suddenly sensed he was hiding something.

"Listen, I was going to tell you. But you got angry and I didn't know what you were talking about." His words were blurring together and he spoke fast, "You said you were leaving and it was the perfect idea, you wouldn't be there to stop me. I know you would've stopped me."

"Arthur, you aren't making sense." I said.

I feared what he was going to say.

He took a deep breath and started again, "I gave myself up."

My mouth fell open and I couldn't close it. I stared at him.

"I can't escape him." He whispered.

"You said..." All the abuse and the pain, he was willingly going back to.

"I have to go back, Merlin. One day you'll understand. It's not about you, or even me. It's about what's best for Camelot, for my people." He said, he spoke to me like I was a child.

His words in the cave came back to me, _it's not you, it's. _He had tried to tell me.

I sat back against the bars, my body felt stiff. I could tell the conversation was over, it was too late for me to change his mind anyway. He stretched out his legs and scratched his neck, carefully avoiding my gaze. His eyes dropped to my hands and his face clouded with confusion.

"Why are you bound?" He asked.

I looked down quickly at my hands, as though the answer would be on there.

Thankfully there was an answer, another lie sparked in my mind when I saw the cuts across my knuckles. I must have caught them on the trees or the ground when I was running.

"I may have hit a few of them." I shrugged, acting casual. My voice came out stronger than I expected.

I was sure he could see my pulse quicken beneath my skin. Two lies in two minutes, that was a new record for me.

He threw his head back and laughed loudly, apparently completely oblivious to my lie.

A loud bang rang out across the bars of the cage and a muscled man walked into view.

"This ain't a date, boys. Keep it down!" He growled.

I mirrored Arthur's smirk as the man disappeared once more.

* * *

My eyes seemed to open of their own accord. There was silence in the forest, except for Arthur's even breathing, nothing could have awoken me. I could hardly see anything except for the silhouette of Arthur next to me. I couldn't remember falling asleep next to him.

I stretched out my legs and buried my face further into the cloth of Arthur's shirt. I was on the precipice of sleep, when something tapped my head.

My eyes snapped open again and this time I wiggled away from Arthur's grasp. My neck ached from the angle I had slept at. I shuffled, on my knees, towards the edge of the cage. My hands gripped two bars.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly.

"Merlin?" A familiar voice whispered back.

I let go of the bars and turned away. My back facing the direction of the voice. I would've folded my arms in defiance if they weren't bound.

"Merlin listen to me." Poppy whispered.

"If you've come to gloat, I can assure you, I don't care." I whispered, without turning around.

She didn't reply for a long time, so I assumed she had gone. I turned back to look at Arthur, the top of his shoulder wound peeked above his shirt. The skin around it was stained red but the wound itself had stopped bleeding. Thank God, I was beginning to worry.

"I thought you hated him." Poppy said.

I twisted around to look at her. She smiled a tiny smile up at me.

"I realised he's more than just an arrogant, self-centered prat." I smiled to myself, "Not by much, but he is."

She looked down at the ground and kicked at a stone. Her face was cast in shadow but when she looked back up at me, it caught a small amount of light, and I could see the wetness in her eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She whispered.

"Yes." I replied.

"You were so young."

"So were you."

I thought back to when we first met, four years ago. It was in the middle of winter and she had been on the iced-over lake, doing who knows what.

She had fallen.

And I had saved her life. I had used magic, which she knew. I managed to pull her out and used magic to heal her. When her eyes finally opened, relief had poured through me. I thought she was dead.

"You saved my life." She whispered.

I saw her fingers curl around the bar next to me. Part of me wanted to wrap my hand over hers, I resisted.

I remembered all the time we'd spent together after that. Four years of friendship. All the smuggling we did. Most of the time we never completed the task because we got bored or distracted or found something more interesting to do. We always had fun though.

"And you're condemning mine." I replied, severing any ties I had to hers.

I heard her sniff. Instead of comforting her, I lowered myself next to Arthur once more. I pressed my forehead against his and pretended to be asleep.

After a few minutes, her hand left the bar and she walked off, her body wracking with sobs as she went.


	10. Mistake

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

I woke up again just before sunrise. Arthur was still asleep but he roused when I moved away from him. He looked up at me, squinting slightly in the light. I looked around for what had hit me.

Moving the hay around the floor, I found it. A key.

The key was small and brass, it had tiny symbols carved around the edge and I realised they matched the symbols on my chains perfectly. It was the key to my chains.

Arthur looked at the key in my hands and, after a brief confused moment, he sat up quickly. He snatched the key from me and quickly undid my chains.

Once the cuffs were off, I rubbed at my wrists. The skin was colder where the metal had been but other than that they were fine. I looked up at Arthur, he was busy trying to use the key to unlock the door.

"It won't work." I whispered.

He continued trying to wiggle the key into the gap. Until he opened his hand and I watched the key drop to the ground. He cursed under his breath.

"Can you reach it?" He asked, lying down on the floor and reaching through the bars.

"Arthur, that key was for my chains only."

He gave up and turned to look at me.

"Why would they only give us this key? If they want to free us, why didn't they just let us go?" He asked angrily.

"Because." I took a deep breath.

The voice in my head was shouting for me to stop; begging me not to go on. I silenced it and cleared my throat.

"I can do this."

I threw my hand up and whispered the spell. The doors creaked open.

Arthur's mouth hung open, he looked frantically between me and the door. His hand was limply raised, halfway pointing at me.

"You..." His voice was weak, if he finished that sentence I didn't hear.

"Have magic." I whispered, biting my lip.

He continued to stare at me. I tasted blood and quickly freed my lip. The blood was thumping in my ears, even if Arthur was capable of speaking, I wouldn't be able to hear him. The air turned to sand in my lungs, I felt like I was choking.

"Magic." He hissed.

The word sounded cruel in his mouth, like poison. It felt like a knife was slowly making it's way to my heart. Any second now the knife would pierce it and Arthur would break it even further.

"Get out." He whispered.

I expected anger, or violence, but not that. Disappointment.

He sounded hurt. I had hurt him.

I couldn't bring myself to move. My veins were filled with stone.

"Arthur, please." I begged him, "You can leave. You can escape."

"With you?" He asked disgustedly.

"No, you can... You can..." Words failed me.

He shook his head and looked away from me. I felt the scratch in my throat and knew I was going to cry.

I finally managed to move. I shuffled past Arthur, hesitating only slightly, before jumping out the cage. I turned back to him, hoping he'd at least watch me go. Or he'd jump out and run the opposite direction.

He didn't. He reached behind him and shut the cage door. I felt my heart split open, he'd rather surrender to his father than spend any more time with me.

I walked quietly past the smuggler's camp, spotting Poppy. She rolled over when I walked past, showing me it was her who had helped.

I ran off far from the smugglers, to an unknown destination. Tears blurring my vision.


	11. The Kindness of Strangers

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

Recognise that familiar face?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The bed creaked below me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and lay on my side. The tears had been flowing on and off ever since I arrived, now they trailed down the side of face. I didn't bother to wipe them off.

I had arrived in this town two days ago. It was closer to Camelot than I liked to be, travelling now though, seemed pointless. All I could think of was Arthur going back to his father. Going back to hatred and anger.

Anything to be away from me.

He'd probably be in the kingdom right about now.

I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. I wasn't tired, and it wasn't night time, but I had nothing better to do.

After ten minutes of trying, and failing, to sleep I sat up again. I got off the bed with a long creak and splashed water across my face. My stomach grumbled angrily, but I ignored it.

Looking out the window, I thought about Arthur, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

My chest ached. I had to save him. I had to. He could hate me all he wanted but I couldn't allow him to go back to Uther. There was no reason good enough for him to go back.

I pushed away from the window, grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Getting into Camelot was easier than I thought.

I was stood on the cobblestone, my heart threatening to break through my ribs, watching the townspeople rush around. No one looked twice at me.

_If only they knew. _

I walked quickly, having to push my way through the crowds, towards one of the market stalls. It was full of apples, the man behind the stall was busy exchanging coins with a young woman. She was dark-skinned, with long curly black hair, she smiled at the man adding the apple to a basket of food in her hand. Her lilac dress fluttered as she walked past me.

I didn't have a plan. I had walked non-stop to Camelot and now I was here, I had no idea what to do next. The owner of the stall looked at me expectantly. I nodded once to him and picked up a bright, red apple.

"Have you heard?" A woman's voice asked.

I rolled the apple in my hands and looked up at the couple a few steps away from me, at the stall next door.

"Heard what?" Asked the man, scratching his beard.

"The Prince has returned. He was brought back by some smugglers, can you believe it!" She asked excitedly.

"Ugh." The man groaned, "Worthless boy if you ask me. Spoilt. Running away won't solve his problems."

The woman looked shocked, glancing around her, checking no one had heard. I ducked my head when she looked at me. I tensed my hands and my fingers broke into the apple. I pulled them away and wiped the juice off on my shirt. I glanced up at the owner of the apple stall, but luckily he was busy with another customer.

"You'll be hung you will." She warned.

"Don't think so. From what I hear, the King agrees with me."

The man looked like he wanted to continue talking, but right then, a handful of Camelot Knights walked past them. I tensed as they approached me.

_This is it, _I thought.

They breezed past me, without so much as glance in my direction. Sighing with relief, I handed some coins over for the apple and headed in the direction the Knights had just come.

* * *

This kingdom was confusing. Houses and people were everywhere. I couldn't move a step without bumping into something. I decided to stop walking, much to the annoyance of the people around me.

I stood very tall on my tiptoes and looked over the crowd, even then I couldn't see how to get to my destination.

The castle itself was easy to spot, but the path towards it was lost amongst everyone. I shoved through the crowd to the left, trying to get away from everyone, I was beginning to feel very trapped.

Of course, like the mud, I could use magic to get through. However, in Camelot, that was probably the worst (and last) idea I'd ever have.

Finally, thanks to some precision hits with my elbow, I made it out of the crowd. Leaning against the wall, I fought to catch my breath.

"You're not from around here, are you?" A woman asked me.

I looked up at her, still panting. It was the woman in the lilac dress, from the apple stand. The basket she had before was gone. She looked at me expectantly, hands folded across her chest.

"What gave me away?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Your clothes don't match. Everyone in the town usually wears brown or darker clothes. Not blue or red. Only people in the castle wear brighter colours."

"How do you know I don't work in the castle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because _I _work in the castle."

My mouth went dry. She worked in the castle, she couldn't be trusted.

"You work in the castle?" I squeaked.

"I'm Lady Morgana's chamber maid." She answered proudly.

I tried to smile as I walked past her, her voice stopped me.

"You're here for him, aren't you?"

I turned around. She hadn't moved and was still facing away from me. I didn't say anything. Slowly, she turned to face me.

"You won't be able to save him."

"Who says I want to save him?" I asked.

She inspected me, her eyes trailing from the top of my head to my feet. I squirmed under her look.

"I can help you." She finally said.


	12. Cloaks and Orbs

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

This was stupid.

Oh, this was so stupid.

And exciting.

I sat back on the chair and wringed my hands together. The candle in front of me flickered. The woman reappeared, her name was Gwen, carrying a pile of clothes.

"Put these on." She ordered, dropping the pile of drab clothes onto the table.

I rooted through them. Selecting dark brown pants and a brown top, I walked behind the screen and quickly changed out of my muddy, brown pants and my red shirt. The clothes pooled beneath my feet. I shrugged into the new clothes, put my boots back on and stepped out.

Gwen was stood waiting for me, a long red cloak in her hands. She stepped forward, eyeing me up and down, and held the cloak out next to me.

"It's a bit long, but it's the best I could do." She explained.

"It'll do fine, thank you." I said.

She threw the cloak over my shoulders, I immediately felt it weigh me down. How the knights wandered around in these on a daily basis was beyond me. She stood closer to me to tie the buckle at my shoulders, I could smell her soap.

She took another step back and again, her eyes roamed over me, scrutinising me. Her finger trailed across her chin as she thought. Suddenly, she jumped forward, and flattened my hair against my head. Apparently satisfied she smiled and nodded at me.

"So handsome." She joked.

I laughed.

"And now we wait." I said.

* * *

Yes, this plan was definitely stupid.

I leaned against the cold brick wall, waiting for Gwen to reappear. It was a cold night, and my breath was visible in front of my face. I rubbed my hands together to get some heat into them. A clacking sound came from round the corner and I held my breath. Thankfully it was Gwen, her curly hair tied back from her face.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

She nodded and walked past me. I jogged to catch up to her.

Once there, I asked her the pressing question, "Why are you helping me?"

"Arthur... He's not like his father, or even his sister. He's... Different." She whispered thoughtfully, "He doesn't deserve this."

"You know?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to elaborate.

"I've seen it. The bruises and the shouting. I've seen it all. It broke my heart."

I gulped. Luckily, I was saved from picturing that scenario as we made it to an iron gate. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and jammed the key into the lock. She twisted it until we both heard the tell-tale click of the lock.

She looked at me expectantly. I pulled the gate open, elliciting a small groan from it.

"You're sure this leads to the dungeon?" I asked, looking down into the pitch black corridor.

It was so dark I couldn't tell how long it went on for.

"Definitely." She said.

I nodded slowly. Then out of nowhere, her arms were around my neck. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard her sniff, and realised she was crying.

Eventually, she pulled away from me.

"Save him." She ordered.

I nodded again. She swiped at the tears on her face and turned to walk away. Before she disappeared, I called out to her.

"Gwen?" I called.

She turned back to me.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

I conjured a glowing orb of yellow besides me as I walked. It only lit up a very small part of the corridor as I walked, but at the risk of being caught, I didn't make it bigger. My footsteps echoed down the corridor and the hairs on my neck stuck up. I glanced back, noting I could no longer see the gate. I took a deep breath and whispered the spell.

Instantly, as though walking it myself, I could see the path down the corridor. It went straight for a short while, before veering off to the left. Once around the corner it was brighter, lit by torches on the walls. And there were guards, three of them at each end of the long corridor. Beyond the first three guards, along the left side, there were cells. Arthur was probably in one of them.

I blinked rapidly, getting the vision out of my eyes and dimmed the orb next to me. I was plunged into darkness, using the wall along my left I walked to the end of the corridor until the dim glow of the torches told me I was getting close.

I paused at the corridor. Now was the hardest part of my plan. I gulped and shut my eyes. I had never done anything even close to this with my magic. I had never even attacked anyone until I attacked Poppy the other day. This was going to be difficult.

I leant round the corner, careful to keep to the shadows. As one of the guards twisted to glance at me, I spat out the spell rapidly. The three guards got a dazed look on their faces and slowly fell to the ground, collapsing against each other.

Leaning further round the corner, I did the same to the other three guards. The only sound was the sound of their swords clattering to the ground with them. I paused and listened for others to appear.

No one did.

Trying to steady my rapid heart, I walked down the corridor. The first three cells I passed were empty. The fourth, however, contained the Prince.

He was lying on a dank, make-shift bed, facing the wall. There was a long chain dangling from the wall next to him, I couldn't see the other end, but it didn't take a genius to work out his hands were bound.

"Arthur." I whispered.

No response came.

The jail door creaked open and, after one last glance around, I stepped into the cell. I tip-toed forward, careful not to startle him.

I crouched next to him and shook him awake gently.

"Arthur." I whispered.

"_Merlin." _He moaned in response.

My breath gave out in one go, last time he'd said my name like that... I shook my head.

_Focus, Merlin, come on. _

I shook him again, this time a groan came from his throat. I looked behind me to check the guards, they were all still lay on the floor. Turning back to him, I shook him harder, my hand over the Pendragon seal on his cloak.

He woke with a jump and a gasp. I slipped backwards, landing on my backside. He turned around the face me, his chains jingling loudly. Confusion filled his face, followed quickly by anger and shock, but most beautifully, there was a hint of happiness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

When he spoke, I realised he wasn't as healthy as he had first appeared. The bruise over his eye had now faded to a greeny-yellow colour. The cut on his lip was still fresh, probably due to being broken everytime he opened his mouth. I couldn't see the wound on his shoulder but last I had seen it was healing nicely.

There were newer injuries though. He seemed to be having difficulty holding his head up, blood matted into his hair. I could see blood across his pant leg, thankful I couldn't see the actual cut.

"I'm rescuing you, silly." I said, faking a smile.

I threw my hand out and the chains around his wrist broke apart, revealing red lines and a few drops of blood. I grimaced. He didn't seem fazed by my use of magic. Either he'd stopped caring or he was too injured to care.

I stood up and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder. When I started to pull him up, he winced and groaned. His weight made me slowly lower him back down.

"My leg." He panted.

"Come on, Arthur. We don't have much time." I commanded, glancing once more at the sleeping guards.

"Just leave me alone. I have to be here." He said, dropping his arm away from my shoulder.

"No. Come on."

"I'm worthless, Merlin. This is what I deserve." His eyes stared hard at the ground.

I couldn't help it, I exploded, "ARTHUR PENDRAGON, YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS! Now get your sorry butt off the ground and COME ON!"

He looked up at me slowly, a mixture of amusement and shock on his face. I prayed the guards would still be asleep when I turned around. I pulled his arm round me again, forcefully.

"Let me go. That's an order." He hissed, his voice cracked with pain.

Putting pressure on his leg was hurting him, badly. There was no other option, though.

"To hell with your orders. You're coming with me." I said, dragging him along behind me.

"You're kidnapping a Prince, I could have you executed for this."

"For this. For having magic. For smuggling. For a lot of things really, but then who would rescue you?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't need rescuing." He muttered.

I pulled the door open with my foot and helped him limp past it, small groans and whimpers came from his mouth.

"Clearly." I said.

As we passed the second lot of guards, a sound made my heart stutter. The guard closest to me groaned and rolled onto his back. I dragged Arthur along faster now, most of his weight on me.

Without needing to glance back, I knew the guard was awake now.

"HEY!" He shouted as we half ran, half limped down the dark corridor.

He'd wake the other guards up before coming after us, we had a few minutes to escape. I moved faster and heard Arthur gasp as more pressure was put on his leg, we couldn't afford to stop though.

His arm was heavy around my neck, and his hand reached out and gripped the fabric of my shirt. I could feel my cloak weighing me down, the bottom of it caught below my boots several times. I paused, we couldn't run in Camelot cloaks, they'd slow us down. I stopped in the darkness, cocking my head to the side and listening for the guards.

Lowering Arthur to the ground, the orb appeared without me explicitly telling it to, I removed my cloak quickly and bundled it up. I bent forward in front of Arthur and quickly undid his cloak too. The orb floated close to his head and he watched it cautiously. I dropped his cloak to the ground too and hurriedly pulled him back up.

He complained through a various mixture of grunts. I could hear footsteps now and the gate was just visible in the distance.

"Merlin." Arthur groaned, "I'm sorry."

"Shut up, Arthur." I panted.

My legs were feeling weaker now and I didn't think we would make it. The gate seemed to be the same distance away no matter how fast we moved. Yells had joined the footsteps now and I could feel the blood pumping rapidly through my veins.

"But I am." Arthur continued, his voice breaking with his breath, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. You've done so much for me and-"

"Arthur, seriously." I interrupted, "You can tell me you're sorry when we're not about to be caught and killed, okay?"

He nodded and clamped his mouth shut in concentration.


	13. Rock The Boat

**The Smuggler's Secret**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – AU: In which two enemy smugglers are forced to work together. Can they put their differences aside to complete the job, or will their hatred for each other bubble over? **

FINAL CHAPTER. So this is sort of an epilogue, with a cute (smut-implied) ending.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"So what exactly is your plan?" Arthur asked.

We were sat on the sand next to a lake. A boat rocked gently against the shore. Fog covered the island in the centre of the lake, giving it an eerie feeling. The water itself was a dull grey in the moonlight.

My hand was still clamped over his leg wound, my vision tinted with gold. Arthur's eyelids were low over his eyes, so he looked at me through his blond eyelashes.

"We take the boat and we travel far away." I said, breaking my lengthy recital of spells only briefly.

I could practically feel the magic leaving my veins and entering his. He still felt weak below my hand, I knew he wasn't close to being healed yet. He had said he had got it from one of the guards sword but I suspected he wasn't telling the whole truth.

I allowed him this last lie, to save his dignity or his pride or his innocence. Whatever it was.

"Travel to where though?" He asked.

I pulled my hand away, wiping the blood off on my shirt. The bleeding had stopped and he would be able to walk on it, at least.

"The first place we find."

I shuffled next to his head and wiped his blond hair out of his face. He wiggled closer to me, his head resting on my thin shoulder.

"They're hunting us." He said quietly.

"That's why we're running away." I remarked.

"We have no gold, nothing but the clothes on our backs."

"You've got me." I whispered.

I stroked my hand across his face absentmindedly, as I stared off into the lake.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" He asked.

"Thought it might." I smiled.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Merlin?" He laughed.

"At least I wouldn't be stupid enough to give myself up to my attackers." I muttered, removing myself from his embrace.

I stood in front of him and helped him to his feet. He stood tentatively at first on his leg, before realising there was no pain. He stood up taller and took my hand in his. Our fingers entwined as we climbed in the boat.

It rocked harder as we both settled down. Once in, I used magic to push us away from the shore. The boat travelled across the waves as though pulled by an invisible string. I sat opposite Arthur as we drifted deeper into the fog.

My orb reappeared and floated around the boat in a small circle. His blue eyes focused on it and watched it go round and round.

"It's pretty amazing." He said after a while.

I smiled, a little embarrassed. He watched me blush and without warning, jumped forward and kissed me. His lips were as soft as ever, and I could feel the slightly rougher skin of his cut. He tasted a bit like blood, but I didn't care.

My hands wrapped around his neck and he gripped my waist. Slowly and meaningfully, he pulled me on top of him. My legs straddled him like I had in the cave.

His tongue trailed across my lower lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues met and my hands travelled away from his neck and entangled in his hair.

His warm hands moved under my shirt and pressed against my skin. I breathed out a happy sigh as he pulled me closer to him. The cold wind didn't touch me as I snuggled into his warmth.

He pulled away from me and a small whine left my lips. I looked down into his light blue eyes and he smiled at me. He had a sleepy, satisfied look on his face.

"Thank you, Merlin." He whispered.

I pressed my forehead against his.

"You're welcome." I whispered back.

The orb had changed from yellow to pink, through our kissing. I blushed when I saw it and Arthur smirked. Our lips met again. My shirt was removed, closely followed by his.

The boat began to rock a lot more.


End file.
